


Story of Our Lives

by TolSaltWater



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolSaltWater/pseuds/TolSaltWater
Summary: This is a collection of Steven Universe one-shots/short stories including AUs





	1. Masters of Elements

One day while watching tv with Garnet, Steven discovered a show called Avatar: The Last Airbender. Seeing the four nations and the special powers the benders had, he knew what he had to do. He introduced the show to Peridot and Lapis, watching as Peridot used her metal powers and Lapis used her water powers. Eventually, Garnet even unfused so Ruby could pretend to be a firebender.


	2. Land Ho!

The crew of the ship Crystal Gem sailed along the seas. The captain, Rose, and her first mate, Pearl, looked out over the ocean.  
"There be land!" Cried Amethyst.  
Rose turned the wheel, steering the ship towards the island.   
Once there, the crew stepped of, investigating. Pearl wandered around with Rose, walking through the trees on the island. The sky began to darken as it got later in the evening. Pearl walked along the sand alone as the rest of the crew sat around a fire. She walked forward silently until something in the water caught her eye. She looked over and saw a head sticking out of the water.  
"Ahoy! Who be out there?" She asked.   
There was no response.  
"I see ye! Tell me ye name!" Pearl called out.  
"L-Lapis... Lapis Lazuli," came a soft voice.  
"Lapis?" Pearl asked.  
The head moved and moved towards the beach. Pearl took of her shoes, walking into the water a bit.  
"Do ye be a pirate?" Pearl asked.   
"No. I'm a mermaid," Lapis replied.  
For an hour, Pearl and Lapis conversed about their journeys and their life.   
The next morning, Pearl awoke to find Lapis in the water a little ways away. She stood and crept away from the other pirates. Once again they talked until Rose called for her to board the ship.  
"Ahoy! I must go," Pearl said.   
"Do you have to?" Lapis asked.   
The pirate gem nodded and began to walk away. Lapis waved as Pearl got onto the ship and the ship slowly sailed off. Pearl waved back, leaning against the railing.   
Pearl never forgot that mermaid. Especially the gem in her back. She was pleasantly surprised to find a similar one on a mirror she and Rose found when raiding another pirate's ship...


	3. Little Destroyer of Earth

"To Earth,"  
"Yes, Sir!" Yellow Pearl exclaimed.  
The boy stood next to the chair Yellow Pearl was sitting in.  
"Make a report to Yellow Diamond that all is well," he instructed.  
"Yes, very well," the pearl replied.  
"Steven," a voice said from the door of the control room.  
He turned, his nose gem shining and the stripes on his face visible.  
"We found this," the gem said walking over to him.   
"A mirror, Peridot?" Steven asked, unimpressed.  
"Look," Peridot said, turning it over to reveal a cracked gem attached. "It could be a Crystal Gem. We can use her for information. She could tell us-"  
"Destroy it," Jasper's son said.  
"W-what?" Peridot asked.   
"I said, destroy it," Steven said again.  
Peridot shook her head, "But, Steven... We could have more info on-"  
The helmet of Jasper formed on Steven's head and he grabbed her.   
"You listen to me. You are replaceable. You are a peridot. I am Jasper's son and I am leading this mission. You follow my orders. Understand?" the half gem explained in a threatening tone.   
Peridot nodded and Steven let go of her, the helmet disappearing as he walked back over to Yellow Pearl. Peridot looked back at the gem in the mirror. She knew what she had to do.


	4. Warmth

She froze. Everything stopped. The same images and moments running through her mind. Trapped. The only word that came to her mind. It was so small. Seeing all, but not being able to be free. Lapis Lazuli stopped suddenly in the barn, remembering her eternity spent in that mirror. Her eyes stared off into the distance. Pearl. She saw Pearl. She tried to talk to Pearl. But no. She couldn't. She couldn't call for help. Pearl wouldn't even understand. Lapis fell on her knees on the barn floor, tears streaming from her eyes. She sat there and cried. All the anger for the Crystal Gems and the war rushing back to her. She was cold. She cried as the memories of being able to interact with people, but being so lonely and the feeling of being used by the Crystal Gems over and over again came back to her. She shuttered as she cried, a hatred for that mirror coming back along with a hatred for all the time she spent in it. She cried into her hands as she sat on her knees on the floor. She was so cold. Then, she wasn't. Lapis looked up from her hands to find Peridot hugging her. Peridot looked back at her, wiping the tears away from Lapis' face. Lapis allowed her to do this, just staring at the other gem silently.  
Peridot smiled a little and said, "I'm here for you."  
And Lapis felt very warm.


	5. Hit the Diamond 2

"Come on!" Steven shouted, "for old times sake!"  
The gems grumbled and followed Steven outside the barn. They were once again dressed in their baseball outfits, Garnet staying fused and earning her own outfit and Peridot getting an outfit too.  
"We don't have enough people, Steven," Pearl said.  
"That's okay! We'll play a small game. The teams are me, Pearl, and Lapis versus Garnet, Peridot, and Amethyst," Steven said.   
Everyone nodded and Garnet's team went out to the field first. Amethyst pitched the ball to the first up to bat, Steven. He swung the baseball bat, hitting the ball before running towards first base. Steven hit pretty hard, almost getting a home run. He stopped at third base as Amethyst got ready to pitch again. Next was Pearl who did hit a home run, her and Steven gaining two points for their team.  
The progressed and the gems played the game lightly, having no consequences if either team won or lost. At the very end of the game, Steven's team were out in the field.  
"If they get a home run, they win. If not, we win," Steven said, "We've got to catch it."  
Pearl and Lapis nodded and the three broke their group huddle, walking to their positions. Steven pitched the ball and Amethyst hit it, though not as hard as she could have, the bat having slipped a bit. The ball flew through the air towards Lapis who wasn't really paying attention. She lazily held her glove out for the ball. Pearl quickly ran over, jumping up to catch the ball. Pearl yelped as she fell forward onto Lapis, the two gems landing on the ground. Pearl looked down at Lapis who was blushing a little. Pearl's eyes widened and she jumped up, blushing wildly.  
"Woo! Pearl!" Steven yelled.  
Pearl looked at the half gem puzzled.  
"You caught the ball," Lapis said.  
Pearl looked down at her glove to see the ball.  
"Oh... Yes..." Pearl said slowly.  
She then went on to tease Amethyst about winning for a few minutes. Lapis went into the barn, taking her baseball shirt off, her dress top underneath. She hung the shirt on the wall and smiled a little. A meep morp to remember the time Pearl fell on her.


	6. Freedom Ride

Lapis leaned against the brick wall. She hated the town. She had a terrible job and just needed to go somewhere new. But money is needed to do that and money was something Lapis didn't have. So she leaned against the brick wall of a building, looking up at the sky. Her black and gray letterman jacket stretched past her waist, the jacket being a bigger size than what she normally wore. She wore a blue crop top underneath as well as jeans and black converse sneakers. She looked around and saw a group of motorcycles heading down the street. She watched as the motorcycles passed her, wishing she could be like them. The sound of motorcycles came closer again as the people on the motorcycles had circled around the block and back to the corner she was on.  
"Hey," the rider of the first bike called.  
Lapis raised an eyebrow and pointed at herself. The rider nodded and Lapis walked over to the bike.  
"Wanna ride?"  
Lapis thought about it briefly before agreeing and getting on the bike behind the mystery rider. The motorcycles started up again and they went flying down the road.  
Hours passed and they arrived in city by the shore. Based on the Welcome sign, the town was called Beach City. The riders drove down to the beach, parking close to it before leading Lapis to the water. They all sat down around a fire and talked.  
"I'm Pearl," the mystery rider said, taking off the helmet she wore to reveal her face.  
Lapis smiled at her and looked over her black jeans, leather jacket and peach colored shirt, the jacket having a big yellow star on the back.  
"I'm Lapis," the girl replied.  
Pearl nodded and smiled. Pearl explained that she lived in this Beach City, but often made road trips across the country with her gang including her friends Amethyst and Garnet. Lapis nodded and looked out at the water.  
"Let's all get some sleep," Pearl announced, everyone laying down.  
The next morning, Lapis woke up before everyone else, standing by the water's edge. She sighed as she looked out at the horizon. She heard gentle footsteps and turned to see Pearl walking up next to her. Neither of them said anything before Pearl tapped Lapis' shoulder. The girl looked at the motorcycle gang leader who held out a jacket. Lapis took it and looked at it, seeing a star on the back. She looked back at Pearl and raised an eyebrow.  
"We want you to join," Pearl said.  
Lapis agreed happily, hugging Pearl before taking off her jacket and putting on the leather one. From there on, Lapis enjoyed her many adventures with Pearl and the gang.


	7. Thanks, Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has a break down

Steven sobbed into his hands, sitting in a bubble under the ocean. He knew Sapphire would reform, but he couldn't help but feel as if it was his fault. It was only a game. He failed to protect her and she poofed right in front of him. Ruby had gasped and confronted him, making him run away. He heard Pearl and Amethyst calling after them, but he didn't listen. He continued to cry. What if it wasn't a game? What if it was a battle? What if Sapphire couldn't reform? What if she was shattered? Steven didn't protect her. How did he know he could protect her in a battle? A deep noise caught Steven's ears. He looked up to see Amethyst knocking on the bubble. The boy frowned. Amethyst put her finger on the bubble, trying to tell him something. He created another bubble around Amethyst and combined their bubbles together into one.  
"Steven! We're worried about you," Amethyst said.  
Steven said nothing as the tears continued to fall.  
"Look, Steven, it's okay. Sapphire will reform and Garnet will come back. We know it was a mistake and it's not your fault. We know you wanted to protect her. Just remember it wasn't your fault," the purple gem said.  
Steven nodded. Amethyst walked over and sat next to him, wiping his tears away.  
"Come here, little man," Amethyst said, allowing the boy to wrap his arms around her in a hug. She rubbed his back as the gem-human hybrid calmed down.  
"Thanks, Amethyst,"


	8. Momswapped AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mom swap AU of the episode 'Super Watermelon Island'

Sugilite roared at the fusion of Lapis, Jasper, and Peridot, punching her in the face. The other fusion fought back. Sugilite threw her wrecking ball hand at the fusion, tying it up.  
Sugilite laughed, "Is that all you got?"  
Watermelon Steven blew the conch, catching Sugilite's attention. All the watermelon stevens charged at the fusion, hurling rocks and falling of gliders as they attacked her. They tripped her with a rope while Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis' fusion got free. The fusion roared at Sugilite who smashed watermelon stevens. The fusion attacked, throwing Sugilite then shooting her with ice. A light imploded inside of her and Garnet and Amethyst came falling out of the sky. The fusion caught them and lowered to the ground. She unfused and all the gems appeared. Watermelon Steven ran up to Peridot and hugged her.  
"Steven? Is that you in there?" She asked.  
He smiled and nodded before an earthquake shook the island. A huge crack in the earth appeared as the island tilted. Lapis grabbed Amethyst and Jasper grabbed Steven. Garnet began slipping down, Peridot reaching to grab her, but missing as the gem slid down, falling into the crack in the earth.   
Jasper turned to Steven, kneeling down, "Steven. You've got to wake up and help Pearl. We won't make it back in time now that the warp pad is broken. You have to drill without us."  
Watermelon Steven shook his heard, tears falling.  
"You can do it, Steven. We believe in you," Jasper said reassuringly.   
"Be careful, Steven," Peridot said as his vision started fading to black.  
"Yeah, you know the drill," Lapis told him.  
"And Steven," Jasper said as his view of them disappeared, "I love you."


End file.
